1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical shotgun shell is formed of several basic components, including a shell base, a shell casing, primer, an explosive charge, a wad, and one or more projectiles usually shot. The wad surrounds the shot, with the wad and shot being located within an interior that is defined by the shell casing. The explosive charge is located between the wad and the shell base, with the primer being seated in the shell base.
The primer is used to ignite the explosive charge. Gas formed by the explosive charge pressurizes the interior of the shell casing and forces the wad and encased shot out of the shell casing and away from the shell base. As the wad and shot enter the bore of the shotgun in which the shotgun shell is loaded, the wad swells to seal against the inner wall of the bore. The pressure of the gasses continues to push the wad and encased shot through the bore until the wad and shot are expelled from the muzzle of the shotgun. As the wad exits the muzzle, segmented leaves or petals of the wad bend backward toward the muzzle due to air resistance. This causes a decrease in the forward motion of the wad and enables the shot to be released. The shot continues moving in a manner dictated by the force imparted to the shot by the wad and by any shape or constriction of the muzzle.